Matt Trakker
Matt Trakker leads a secret unit which develops ordinary-looking vehicles that convert into advanced combat vehicles. Joining forces with the GI Joe team, the Mobile Armored Strike Kommand (M.A.S.K.) team battles V.E.N.O.M. (Vicious Evil Network of Mayhem), the unit Cobra formed to construct its own converting vehicles. Trakker uses his next-gen technological devices to preserve peace throughout the world and stop the corrupt forces that are using the same technology to amass power in a quest to control the world. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: ::"Illusion is the ultimate defense." Single father Matt Trakker is the multi-millionaire philanthropist whose money and technology created the initial M.A.S.K. team and kept it going. Miles Mayhem stole half the M.A.S.K. masks and used them to perform mercenary work, leading Trakker to assemble a team to counter him. MUX History: In 2008 Trakker allied himself with G.I. Joe to help use his technology to defeat the forces of evil throughout the globe. Category:2008 In 2016 Trakker was commissioned as a 2LT in G.I. Joe. Masks *Spectrum (Thunderhawk) - fires a sonic sound wave which deafened people unbearably, allows Trakker limited free fall flight, can fire a laser and allows Trakker to see in different visual spectrums. *Ultra-Flash (Rhino) - fires a blinding blast of energy. *Lava Shot (Volcano) - blobs of molten metal. *Shroud (Goliath) - creates a cloud of inky darkness. *New Spectrum (Skybolt) - creates a holographic double. *Arrow (Jungle Challenge) - fires acidic bolts and shoots thunderbolts. *Dolphin (Coast Patrol) - controls water and emits sonic signals. * Lasertron (Hornet) - fires a blinding blast of energy. OOC Notes This is a real character from the G.I. Joe line. Carrie said I could make him canon if I wanted! >B) --BZero 23:53, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ;Personnel Info Codename: SPECTRUM Birthplace: Boulder Hill, Nevada Education: Graduated MIT with honors Specialty: Vehicle Design and Weapons Research & Development Preferred Vehicles *Thunderhawk - A red Chevrolet Camaro which can transform into a gull-winged fighter jet airplane. *Rhino - A maroon Kenworth semi tractor that converts into a mobile defense platform and command center. * Jungle Challenge - assault jet pack * Coast Patrol - An armed rescue raft *Volcano - A blue monster truck van which converts into an attack station. *Goliath - A yellow race car that launches from Goliath II and becomes a fighter jet. *Skybolt (Split Seconds) - A jet fighter plane that splits into an assault rocket car and an aerial attack craft. *Hornet (Laser Command) - A MASK packing crate that opened to reveal an aerial attack vehicle. Logs 2016 * June 23 - "The Incident at Pine Gap" - Major Bludd and Miles Mayhem lead an extraction of Sly Rax from the Pine Gap satellite tracking station. * July 10 - "Oz Effect: A Call for Help" - A desperate professor seeks the help of Matt Trakker. * September 09 - "Oz Effect Finale" - MASK agents Matt Trakker and Bruce Sato discover Miles Mayhem's ruby crystal mine and try to disrupt its operation. Players Trakker *is* available for application, if you're a MASK fan >B) (or even if you're not, but the concept intrigues you). Category:available In the meantime, he'll be temped by Colchek. References * Matt Trakker @ SgtDoc's Joes * Matt Trakker @ YoJoe.com * Specialist Trakker * filecard @ YoJoe.com * List of M.A.S.K. toys & characters Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:GI Joe Category:Humans Category:MASK Category:USA